


Spread Open 金石为开

by kangtacaty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Gags, M/M, Medical Kink, Public Sex, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangtacaty/pseuds/kangtacaty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>警告：BDSM，Dom!John，Sub!Sherlock，涉及捆绑、口塞、打屁股（……）、公共场合做爱等。Sherlock在遇见John之前不是处男。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spread Open](https://archiveofourown.org/works/451781) by [thecoventryconundrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecoventryconundrum/pseuds/thecoventryconundrum). 



Sherlock Holmes一向睡得不多。睡眠太浪费时间了。他只会尽量高效地满足身体的需求，陷入短暂而深沉、几近昏迷的睡眠。

所以他被弄醒的时候有些茫然。他的身体有节奏地在床上起伏，脸侧压在枕头里；下腹有一股热流，他逐渐意识到那是性奋；还有一种被某个温热的东西填满、抽插的感觉。他的双腿被大大分开，屁股被抬高，身下垫着枕头。他能感觉到自己的勃起磨蹭着枕头，不足以让他高潮，但足以让他欲火高涨。

粗大的阴茎顶到了他的前列腺，Sherlock能感觉到自己在发出祈求更多的呻吟。动作从缓慢温柔变得激烈，一下下撞击着他紧致的小洞。他唯一能感觉到的只有那勃动的性器在把他操进枕头里，粗糙的双手紧紧握着他的腰胯，力度足以留下淤青。他试图伸只手去撸自己一把，但手腕却被抓住，牢牢按在床上。他啜泣着想要高潮，但却只能揪着床单，夹紧身体，直到他听到身上传来一声轻轻的“fuck”，随之而来的是深深的戳刺和一股热流迸射在他体内。

是John。Sherlock射了。


	2. Chapter 2

这渐渐形成了一种习惯。Sherlock现在睡得更频繁，或者更准确地说，上床上得更频繁了。虽然不保证每次都能被John操醒，但发生的次数已经足以激励Sherlock多多躺床了。他尚未计算出John……纵欲的规律。John没有提起过他们近期的行为，Sherlock也不知道该如何挑起话题。他甚至不确定他是否想要挑起。

John对Sherlock的举止除此之外并无改变——就在第一夜，他也是就那么撇下高潮后的Sherlock，任其对着枕头气喘吁吁。John径直拔出来，用一块湿巾将Sherlock轻轻擦干净，然后重新给Sherlock盖好被子，在他额头上留下一个温柔得令人意外的吻，就回自己房间去了。沉浸在高潮余韵里的Sherlock再次沉入梦乡，一觉到天明。第二天，John问了他要不要喝茶，还责备Sherlock的食物摄入量太低。

Sherlock在沙发里缩成一团，考量此项新进展。问题是，现有的数据只能引出更多的问题。是John没有意识到前一天夜里发生了什么事，还是在拒绝承认此事的发生？他是在睡梦中无意识地侵犯了Sherlock吗？还是说这是一种Sherlock未曾推理出的故布疑云性癖？他是不是只在Sherlock睡着了、无法抵抗的时候才想要Sherlock，还是在其他情况下也会自取所需？

John想要再次上他吗？Sherlock希望John会再次上他，将他的身体纳为己用。他绝不会阻止John。也不想阻止John。早在他过去两段短暂的恋爱史中，他就知道温柔的性爱不是他的菜。

当Victor的柔情蜜语让他厌倦到极点，Sherlock转身投入了Seb的怀抱。后者会把他铐在廉价的床头，操到高潮为止。Seb只顾自己快活，丝毫不考虑Sherlock是否舒服。Sherlock一直不能忘怀那种被控制的感觉，将自己的身体完全托付给他人，直至最终大脑一片空白。当然这段关系没有持续多久。Seb总是那么夸夸其谈，他那点儿了无新意的床上伎俩很快就让Sherlock失去了兴趣。说真的，一副手铐和一句“受着吧，淫娃”能有趣多久呢？

Mycroft曾经不屑地将Sherlock的喜好称之为“那种事情”。在性这方面，Mycroft的口味意外地保守，只会和他的女助手在枕席之间寻欢作乐，偶尔在他的小黑车里来点车震就算刺激了。Mycroft的意见当然不重要，但Sherlock在关于Sebastian那一场争吵之后却一直无法找到合适的床伴。（当然了，大吵大嚷的是他，Mycroft只是冷嘲热讽。）于是，他只有用7%的溶液来满足自己，之后就是工作。

Seb过后十年，他终于再次得到了他需要的东西。为数不多的几次和陌生人的邂逅远远不够。他们来去匆匆，尽管有些值得纪念的经历他并未删除（比如那个喜欢让Sherlock跪着然后抓住Sherlock的头发操他脸的毒品贩子；那个用领带塞住Sherlock的嘴，在Sherlock滑腻的两腿之间磨蹭、全程一语不发的深柜线人），也只不过是肉体交易而已。

John并未要求任何新的东西作为回报。他依然泡茶、买牛奶，打扫房间，为冰箱里的未标记尸块冲Sherlock嚷嚷。在Sherlock赶着他们去罪案现场时那由衷的微笑没有变，在Sherlock推理时真诚的赞叹也没有变。但也没有增加非夜间的身体接触。

至今，John的……求欢仅限于夜晚。直到Sherlock第四次从梦中惊醒，平躺在床上，一只脚挂在John未受伤的肩膀上时，他才得出结论——John绝不是在梦游。这次，John把Sherlock的双手用他的蓝色羊毛围巾绑在头顶，同时在Sherlock润滑过的屁股之间进进出出，这全套动作太过仔细，绝不可能是在睡梦中进行。Sherlock事后心满意足地睡去，身下还滴着John的精液，并在第二天骄傲地围着那条有些发皱的围巾去犯罪现场，尽管天气完全没那么冷。John的脸色波澜不惊。

“这件事”持续了一个月之后，在一个愚蠢乏味的抢劫现场，Sherlock对现状的满足戛然而止。新苏格兰场来了个新警探。而且，她明显是个Sub。


	3. Chapter 3

Morstan探长很危险。

Sherlock知道。连他对女性这么不屑一顾的人，都得承认她的脸称得上是个古典美人，有着温暖的褐色眼睛、优雅的下巴和丰满的嘴唇。她光泽的金发在脑后松松地挽了个发卷，看起来比他自己那头乱蓬蓬的卷发柔软得多。她的女性特征即使在那身一丝不苟的制服下都十分明显。尽管John和自己之间有着那层关系，Sherlock相当确定John还是偏好女人。

实际上，他甚至都不确定John是不是受其他男性的身体吸引。因为他不知道是自己的外型吸引了John，还是仅仅因为他在床上的顺从。

不论如何，Morstan都很危险。Sherlock注意到她对John那可憎的邀请性身体语言，并迅速推断出那个Sub在极力勾引John，他的John。John显然也掏出了他全副“三大洲Watson”的魅力，Sherlock醋意大发，无法控制。

“John！”Sherlock把John叫过来，Morstan探长紧跟其后。

“真相大白了？”John总是如此随和。

“当然。简单得可笑。”Sherlock忍不住厉声道，尽管知道这并不会给自己加分。他转而一口气说出关于珠宝劫匪有内奸的推理，只求让John尽快远离她。

“这真是太妙了。” Morstan微笑着道。Sherlock顿了一下，本想给她提问的机会，但马上想起了她的威胁性。

“对。好吧，总得有人动动脑子，不然你们的案子就永远破不了了。再见。走吧John。”Sherlock转身的时候瞥见了她脸上的一丝难堪。John连忙道歉，并在Sherlock走开时和Morstan多说了几句话。John没有直接跟上让Sherlock更加恼怒，等John赶上计程车的这段时间简直漫长难耐。

“这完全没有道理，Sherlock！Mary对你那么有礼貌。谁他妈得罪你了？”Mary。John已经开始叫Morstan的名字了。Sherlock显然下手还不够快，竟然让John有足够的时间和那个女人熟悉到都叫名字了。

“那个Mary是白痴又不是我的错，就像苏格兰场的其他人一样。”Sherlock对Morstan的名字咬牙切齿。“而且我对Lestrade说过难听得多的话，从来不见你介意。”Sherlock掏出手机，开始发短信，显示这段对话结束。他并没有什么急于要处理的事情，但他必须阻止John继续说下去。他意识到他最后那句话听起来像个粘人又善妒的男友，但他无法忍受John再唠叨那个女人的事情。

更重要的是，他需要思考。他已经可以预见到如果放任Morstan不管会变成什么样。几次老套的约会，然后邀请John上她的公寓。John会迅速接受一个女性伴侣，不但解决他的性需要，还有生育的优势。她的警探工作意味着她理解John协助Sherlock破案的重要性，甚至还可能会以官方身份参与进来。John会找到他需要的破案的肾上腺素和性关系的平衡点。他会离开Sherlock，而Sherlock落得孤身一人，再一次。

不。Sherlock不会任其发生。他得说服John留在自己身边。表明他能够提供的比那个愚蠢的老女人更多。表明他不分日夜、任何时候、任何地点、任何方式都欢迎John的关注。表明他比任何人都更能当好一个Sub。


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock苦恼了整个下午。他很庆幸John没有坚持要求谈一谈，他烦恼于他得想出办法如何不经过言语传递信息。怎样才能暗示他希望John当他的Dom而又不显得咄咄逼人？他料想John今晚会来找他，因为John已经有好几晚没来“拜访”他了。他应该在黑暗中等待吗？还是点上灯让John看见他在等？如果他赤身露体、跪在床边等，John会不会觉得他太自以为是？好像他已经认定John是他的Dom一样？

不。这是John的选择。只有John才能决定要不要Sherlock。就像John决定Sherlock能不能高潮，能不能得到John的精液，或者吸吮John的阴茎一样。Sherlock还没有得到过最后一项的许可。他希望，如果他够乖的话，John会很快给他许可。也许就在今晚。

他终于决定赤裸身子躺在被窝里等John，打开一小盏灯，照亮床头柜上一排John也许会想用在他身上的玩具。包括一条丝绳——以供John把他绑起来、一根马鞭、一只艳红的振动器外带一包新电池。John喜好的润滑剂放在一只球形口塞的旁边，还有一副从Lestrade那里顺来的手铐（之一）。新买的肛珠放在一根可调整长短的扩张棒旁边。还有一盒纸巾和一瓶水，算是事后的准备。他希望信息已经足够清楚了。

他无法入睡。当John光着上身、穿着睡裤悄悄走进他的房间时，Sherlock紧张得像个新婚之夜的新娘——只是这新婚夜也太堕落。John将眼前这一幕尽收眼底，视线扫过Sherlock部分裸露的躯体和右腿——Sherlock努力摆出的诱人造型。Sherlock抬起头时只见John的瞳孔放大——John托住他的脸，吻了他的唇。这是John第一次吻他，Sherlock忍不住轻叹，融化在了John带着薄荷气息的嘴里。

“安全词。”John要求道。

Sherlock不想要安全词。如果John认为Sherlock随时可以喊停的话，这怎么算是Sherlock把自己完全交托给John？但John的命令式语气不容置疑，Sherlock无从抵抗。“Mycroft。”Sherlock闷闷地答道，引得John一声低笑。

John让他躺下来，并把红色振动器给他吸吮。他的手被摆成祈祷的姿势，John开始把他绑起来。这确实像祈祷。向John祈祷。绳子绕过他的双手，又缠到他的脖子，Sherlock感觉到自己在丝质绳结的束缚中放松下来，John继续给他的身体缠上更多绳子。

John将Sherlock的勃起缠在他身上，停下了动作。绳子没有打结，所以Sherlock知道John还没有结束，但John让Sherlock侧躺起来。John拿来润滑剂，润滑了手指，然后给Sherlock做扩张。一声销魂的叹息泄出他的唇中。他无法抑制。他通常只在John问他问题时说话。这不是他发令的场合，而且John也没有告诉他John今晚是否要他说话。

John并没有按摩他的前列腺，这说明John今晚并不想用手指让他高潮，只是给他扩张。经过几分钟仔细的扩张，John把被唾液浸润的振动器插进他张开的小洞，并打开了开关。Sherlock在快感的低鸣中扭动起来，呻吟着，在空气中抽插臀部。John似乎很高兴，他把Sherlock的双膝并拢，绑起来并将其拉到了Sherlock的胸部。

John温柔地打量着他的作品，爱抚着Sherlock因振动器的效果而汗涔涔的身体。他终于一手抓住Sherlock的卷发，并用另一只手分开Sherlock的双唇。一只食指伸进Sherlock的口中，抚过他的舌头，另一根指头也加了进来，Sherlock闭上眼睛，开始让吸吮的本能接管。Sherlock不知道自己吸了多久，但当John抽出手指时，它们已经湿滑，John接着用唾液混着润滑剂和前液给自己撸起来。

看着眼前这一幕，Sherlock口舌生津，他渴望能尝一尝，用嘴唇含住John，用舌头舔一舔那顶部，但John移到了他的身后。振动器依然在淫荡地蜂鸣着，John将它从Sherlock的屁股里拔出来，给Sherlock的臀瓣之间滴上更多润滑剂，然后把自己插了进去，Sherlock的小洞已经松得足以舒舒服服地容纳John，但由于膝盖被绑，屁股依然夹得紧紧的。

Sherlock愉悦地呜咽，John前后摆动，不忘及时套弄Sherlock的勃起。John气喘吁吁的叫喊“Sher—Sher—Sherlock！”更是将Sherlock送上了顶峰，他的精液射在了John的手指上。

John没有马上抽出来， 而是尽可能久地停留在Sherlock体内。过后，John给他松了绑，并让他喝水，同时揉搓他的四肢以恢复血液循环。Sherlock庆幸John没有试图抹掉任何依然粘腻在Sherlock腿间的精液。当John留下陪他过夜时，Sherlock从未如此幸福过。


	5. Chapter 5

在接下来的几周里，Sherlock高兴地发现，John有着出人意料的占有欲、保护欲和控制欲。工作依然如故，Sherlock演绎推理，John完全信任Sherlock的能力，二话不说地遵照他的指示。但John要求Sherlock在私下里以各种极其淫荡的方式表现他的服从，这些方式大部分都会使得Sherlock在高潮后浑身酥软，越发迷恋他的Dom。

在（Sherlock认为）他们关系确认的数日后，John发现刚刚洗完澡、围着毛巾的Sherlock正在焦躁地检查着一位受害者鞋子上的泥土样本。他顾不上擦干或者换衣服，就一头扑进了扑朔迷离的证据里。案子已经搁浅了48个小时，John担忧地扫了眼Sherlock一动没动的面包和茶。在Sherlock一小时内第二次发出焦躁的声音时，John放下报纸，走到Sherlock身边，解开了他身上的毛巾。

“我在工作，John。”Sherlock正一肚子气没处撒。

“我知道，Sherlock。我已经看着你不眠不休地工作了整整两天了。你需要些别的动力。你可以继续工作。相信我。”最后一句话，John换上了Dom的语气，Sherlock发现自己顺从了，好奇他的Dom将如何维持他们心照不宣的“不误工作”协议。

John拉开Sherlock身下的椅子，迫使Sherlock站起来，趴着继续观察。他坐下来，开始抚摸Sherlock的屁股，印上细密的吻，他揉按着那丰满的臀部，直到感觉Sherlock的身体渐渐放松下来。最后，他分开臀瓣，露出一个紧致、粉嫩的小洞，并将脸埋进那臀缝中，邪恶而缓慢地舔了一道。

“呃，John！”

“继续工作，Sherlock。等你有所突破再说话。”John怎么能/舔/究竟/揉/思考Sherlock能够想出/哦那甜蜜的舌头戳刺！/泥土/他在做什么！

一句严厉的“集中精神，侦探。”紧接着，John在他屁股上用力拍了一记。/一道格外情色的舔舐和John的裤子拉链拉开的声音。/“在你想出来之前，我不会操你。”哦老天！Sherlock从不知道他能够如此集中精神。/John温热的舌头有规律地戳刺着他。/是几秒？还是几分钟？/扩张他。让他前硬后湿。/感觉简直有几个小时那么漫长，他的大脑里飞转着花粉的地区、泥土的比例信息。/为Sherlock做准备/终于，灵光乍现，只能在泰晤士河的一个地方找到的合金成分突显了出来。“对！我找到了！”

然后John插了进来，火热、粗壮、筋脉贲张。把他从显微镜旁拉开，压在桌子上，他的头被按在桌上，趴在凌乱的文件上。

“妙极了，Sherlock。你太棒了。”夸奖从John的唇间涌出，伴随着粗暴的抽插。Sherlock向后迎合，让那双手在他胯上留下完美的月牙形印痕，随着John的动作有规律地呻吟。“真令人难以置信。”Sherlock叫喊着John的名字射了，他们的精液混为一体，在他的腿间滴落。

他的Dom是无可比拟的光导体。

 

\------------

 

有些时候，John坚持要检查Sherlock的身体状况，鉴于他的药物滥用史和极差的饮食习惯，他的身体比50岁的人还要糟糕。John也会对Sherlock在检查中的良好表现予以奖励。

毫不抱怨地换上病号服可以为他赢得一记充满爱意的在屁股上的一拍——让Sherlock忍不住想要扭动屁股。John随后用一种他称之为“Sherlock专属新娘抱”的姿势把量完体重后的侦探从体重秤上抱到检查床上。检查完眼睛和口腔后他得到了一个轻吻。抽血和验血压则让他赚到了乳尖上的舔舐和轻啃。伴随着触诊和听诊的是坚定的撸管，并且一直持续到了前列腺检查。前列腺检查最后变成了前列腺按摩，最终促使Sherlock同意每年两次——或者说是任John安排——做身体检查。

Sherlock从此再也无法直视检查马蹬了。John把Sherlock的双脚铐在马蹬上，自己坐在Sherlock两腿之间的凳子上，无情的用手指干他，一边赞叹Sherlock是他“完美的小荡货”、“如此饥渴”。他在Sherlock的大腿内侧又舔又咬，直到Sherlock射了自己一身为止。John自己随后欣赏着精疲力竭的病人/情人，将自己的精液也打到了Sherlock身上。John坚持在送Sherlock回221B之前为他做清理，但也承诺了下次检查的时候会把他绑在检查桌上。Sherlock兴奋得在John回家之前一口气完成了四个实验。

\------------

 

在最早的几周里，John唯一真正生气到任Sherlock欲求不满的一次是在Sherlock和一个危险的嫌犯进行了一次非常“不好”的调情之后。他们回家时，John大光其火，因为Sherlock固执地不肯承认自己莽撞行事。

“你知道他带着枪，Sherlock！”

“嗬！那有什么关系！他以为我在勾引他！”

“那有什么关系？你在开玩笑吗？你知道那个厌同的混蛋很有可能对你开枪吗？你知道当时有多危险吗？”

Sherlock依然拒绝承认错误，于是John不太温柔地把Sherlock在客厅当中扒光。他把Sherlock按在桌子上，夹紧Sherlock的双腿，开始不用任何润滑操Sherlock的两腿之间。John除了阴茎之外全程穿着衣服。没有任何赞许，没有任何爱抚，只是粗暴地摩擦Sherlock的会阴，足以让他焦躁，却不给任何满足。John甚至在把精液射在地板上后就那么起身离开。他拉上自己的拉链，径直走出公寓，在接下来的三天里都拒绝触碰Sherlock，甚至回到了自己的房里睡觉。

Sherlock永远无法忘怀那份羞辱——被按在客厅当中的桌子上、依然硬得发疼、凉风吹过他干燥的双腿，被一个人撇下。三天后，当John的怒气消退，John允许Sherlock在沙发上吮吸他的阴茎整整一小时，带着歉意表示尽管再生气，他也不该那样丢下Sherlock。并保证他不会再离开。他很抱歉。他不想失去Sherlock，请求Sherlock更加爱惜自己。当然，Sherlock应该明白，没了Sherlock他不知道该怎么办。John的谅解喷在他脸上时，Sherlock喜极而泣。他感激地趴在John的膝盖之间，在他的Dom抚摸他头发时，承诺会做到更好。

他该知道，对John而言，“更好”有着更广阔的含义。


	6. Chapter 6

他知道John选择了他，Sherlock Holmes。即便现在，检查着摊在Lestrade桌上的证据，Sherlock身上也布满了他的Dom的印记。他的乳头依然一触即痛，因为几天前John给他上过夹子。他背上的好几处还在刺痛，因为John曾经用马鞭抽打过他。他的腰上还有几丝淤青，因为John之前牢牢地抓住他，将他操翻在沙发扶手上，他的腿则被扩张棒分开，脸被压在沙发里，咬着一只鲜红色的球形口塞。他的胳膊还有些抽痛，因为全程他的手臂都被绑在身后。John精确地描绘了他有多喜欢Sherlock的嘴被口塞扩开的样子，说那红色的口塞衬托着他的苍白的皮肤和漆黑的头发，让John简直想要拿开口塞操他的脸。不过当时，John已经深深地插在Sherlock的屁股里几近高潮了。

一想起John源源不绝的放肆评语Sherlock就觉得温暖，他说Sherlock淫荡的屁股有多么多么可爱，对John的阴茎是多么多么地索求无度，他迷人的身体简直生来就是为了被操，而这些全部都属于John。有这些记忆在，Sherlock知道他不应该担心。John已经承诺过他不会离开。

但不论如何。他还是生气。从Morstan脑袋羞涩的倾角判断，她在对他的John蠢蠢欲动。而John，和往常一样，过分友好，让Sherlock放心不下。他必须保持冷静，想着John属于他的事实，一边浏览Lestrade的手下搬进来的档案。从记录看来，Morstan并不仅仅是协助案件。这事实上是她的案子，所以她才出现。Donovan 和Anderson才是多管闲事的，找机会来看怪胎表现罢了。他已经习惯了。

然而，他越是坐在那儿看着这些过于明显的案子——Morstan则在一边接近John——他越是怒不可遏。很快，他就说服自己Morstan应该为试图勾引John受到诅咒，恶毒的话脱口而出。痛斥她作为探长在案件中的严重失职，并演绎出她在一个破碎的家庭长大，她父母的离异，她的求学机会因而受限，她无法维持一段长久的关系。在他暗示她的局限正是她父母以及她自身恋情失败的原因、迫使她陷入深深的羞耻和自责时，她的脸色变得痛苦不堪，但他依然收不住口。她看了一眼她的同事们，满脸通红，嘟哝了个借口就冲出门去。

“SHERLOCK！”

John愤怒的吼声打断了他的思绪，他戛然而止。“跟我过来，马上。”John转身走出房间，毫不考虑他的命令是否会被遵从。Sherlock无视了警察们震惊、愤怒和尴尬的表情，跟上了John。当Sherlock走进角落那间被John临时征用为战场的房间时，他见到的John Watson只能被称之为“John Watson上尉”——肩膀绷紧，背板挺直，目光冷峻，字字严厉。

“刚才那他妈究竟是怎么回事Sherlock？别告诉我她活该犯白痴，因为她根本连话都没跟你说一句。Anderson离她只有三步远，而你却选择了攻击她。所以，告诉我，究、竟、是、怎、么、回、事。”

John发火了，此时此刻，Sherlock用来说服自己那女人活该的理由感觉无比心虚。他支支吾吾地解释着，就像小时候在妈咪和Mycroft面前那样。

“什么？说大声点Sherlock。”John的语气依然强硬，激起了Sherlock的逆反心理。

“她跟你调情了！”一回想起Mortsan不要脸的举止，他能感觉到自己的脸都气得扭曲了，但John却一脸茫然。

“什么？你说什……Sherlock。Mary没有和我调情。她只是在和我聊天，就像人们平常会跟朋友和同事做的那样。”

“她当然是在跟你调情！你怎么能看不出来？她想要你当她的Dom。你是我的！她不能得到你！她不能！”John僵住了，似乎终于明白了Sherlock的话。Sherlock提心吊胆地等待着John的反应。

“Sherlock。”John终于开口了，语气柔和，几乎像是家长在跟淘气的孩子说话。“你是说，你当着她同事的面把她的私事翻了个遍，是因为你一头热地觉得她喜欢我。这样很不好。你不能这样对待别人。你需要对她道歉。”

“不。”

“Sherlock。”John恳求道。

“不。我有权反击。她自找的。”

“Sherlock。我不能这么放过你。你这是无理取闹。”他怒了。

“不，她活该，谁让她企图勾引你，完毕。”John的脸色再次变了。

“你活像个被宠坏的孩子，Sherlock。”John强忍着怒气。

“我不在乎！我不会向她道歉！”

John的表情从恼怒变得若有所思，而后下定了决心。他的下一句话完全出乎Sherlock意料之外。

“脱下裤子，Sherlock。”什么？这可不是他们中任何一人会觉得性奋的时间和地点。他是不是错过了什么东西？

John拉了把椅子坐下，示意Sherlock服从他的指示。“如果你坚持要表现得像个被宠坏的小混蛋，那我也就只能那么对你了。好好打一次屁股应该能让你认识到你做错了什么。”

打屁股。在一个半公开的场合。Sherlock感觉有点慌张。John已经用上了Dom的语气，虽然他绝不愿意违背他Dom，但他们在苏格兰场。门没有上锁，随时可能有人在他受罚时走进来。

该怎么办？该怎么办？要用安全词吗？

John没有采取任何举动迫使Sherlock服从。他就那么坐在那里，耐心地等着Sherlock做决定。Sherlock决定接受惩罚。深呼吸。

他相信John会照顾好他，会决定什么对Sherlock是必要的，什么是最好的。完全信任。

他抛开外套，脱下裤子。John引导Sherlock趴在自己膝盖上，脸冲着地板。从这个位置，他能看到任何不小心撞进来的人的脸，倍受羞辱。

John拉下Sherlock的内裤，露出他的臀瓣。John拍了下来，一记刺痛在他屁股上扩散开来。他本能地退缩，但还是数着他的惩罚。一，二，三……

每一记巴掌都促使他磨蹭着John的大腿，摩擦渐渐变成了性奋。他的屁股发疼，他怕John的巴掌声和他微弱的啜泣会从房间里传出去，让整层楼都能听见。十五，十六，十七……

他的屁股疼得厉害，但每次他的勃起摩擦着他的Dom时真是妙极了。显然John也受到了Sherlock在他腿上挣扎呻吟、苍白的屁股渐渐红肿这一幕的影响。他紧紧地抓着椅子腿，抓得指节发白。他只需要再来一点，再来一点就能释放。二十八，二十九，三十。

当John突然停手时，Sherlock觉得自己差点哭了出来。但John让他站起来，靠着墙，迅速而安静地把Sherlock打了出来。他眼前直冒金星。他相当确定自己在高潮的时候尖叫了出来，但他不确定有多大声。他的释放沾在了他的衬衫下半截和他半褪的内裤上。John在Sherlock的脏衬衫上擦了擦手，允许Sherlock重新穿上衣服，自己也收起了反应。Sherlock用大衣紧紧裹住自己，掩盖前面这十五分钟发生过的事。

John带着他走出房间，穿过满屋子的警察，Sherlock则忙于推断John到底想让他懂得什么。然而他分心了。他能感觉到一路上警察们的表情，大部分是茫然，小部分好奇，有几个在窃窃私语。声音显然还是泄露了。用不了几个小时，这栋大楼里的每一个人都会听到这则八卦。

Sherlock脸上发烫。他们重新进入Lestrade的办公室时，他见到了另一张脸——已经恢复了自持，但依然带着些泪痕。

噢。噢。噢。这就是John说的“不好。”

他不为他和John的关系感到羞愧，实际上，是非常自豪拥有一个这么棒的Dom。但一想到像Anderson和Donovan那样的白痴会听到那些八卦，就觉得十分难堪。不管他有多自满，也不愿意让闲人窥探他的私事。Mary也是一样。啊。

Sherlock迅速解决了剩下的案子，没有再招惹任何人。在Anderson and Donovan走出房间后，他把Mary拉到一边。

“Morstan探长。我为之前的行为……道歉。我真是……太不得体了。”Sherlock能看见Lestrade的眉毛都惊讶得快窜到发际线上去了。Mary看起来平静了点，少了些愤恨，多了些迷惑。显然刚才有同事告诉过她别指望那个自称反社会的家伙会有任何悔意。片刻后，她点了点头表示知道了，然后走了出去，John给了她一个安慰的微笑，她回以一丝苦笑。

“下次你需要我们的时候再见，Greg。”John告诉依然震惊不已的Lestrade，结束了这次会面。他握住Sherlock的手，让所有人都能看见，牵着后者走向电梯。他看起来……很是为Sherlock自豪……不论Sherlock之前解决了什么案子，他都没这么自豪过。更温和。更动情。在空无一人的电梯里，他吻了Sherlock，一只手和Sherlock十指相扣，另一只手抚摸着Sherlock的面颊。

Sherlock觉得自己的心揪紧了。感觉就像是要炸开一样。


End file.
